Pipes, such as that used in plumbing connections, are equipped with threads typically on the outside of each end. To ensure a tight seal between a pipe and an element to which the pipe is being connected, the threads of the pipe are often covered with teflon tape or the like. Upon removal of the pipe from its connection, the teflon tape is often embedded within the threads of the pipe. Generally, before reconnecting the pipe, the used teflon tape must be removed because it will interfere with a good seal between the pipe and the element to which the pipe is being connected. Once the used teflon tape is removed from the threads of the pipe, the threads of the pipe can then be covered with fresh teflon tape to ensure a connection with a tight seal.
The threads of a pipe are conventionally cleaned using a wire brush, steel wool, or similar type abrasive material. The threads of the pipe are manually scrubbed, for example, by the wire brush, until the used teflon tape has been removed from the threads. Scrubbing the threads of a pipe with a wire brush can be time consuming because the wire brush can only contact a small area of the threads at any one time. Moreover, a wire brush may be difficult to use because the wire brush must be scrubbed back and forth while maintaining firm pressure against the threads of the pipe. While steel wool conforms to the shape of the pipe, the steel wool is not as effective at cleaning the threads.
Thus, there is a need for a hand held tool that conveniently and easily cleans the threads of pipes with differing diameters.